Blacked Out In Paris
by cndsmile
Summary: It all started with a simple date in the heart of the city. Four couples with different opinions and someone out to get them. Will they live a risked life or will they die in the darkness that's creeping towards them? Sequel to "The Week Before The Break" Happens after OSOT with Cammie & Zach getting tighter. Z&C. G&B. J&L. M& ?
1. Chapter 1

"Uno!"

"Zach you have to stop winning. It's not fair." said Macey after Zach had won, 15 times in a row.

Zach flashed Macey a smile saying "Fine, just don't expect me to help you when you most need my help."

"I'll never need your help."

"Suit yourself."

**Zach's POV**

Besides updating with C.I.A every now and then, this risky vacation is actually turning out to be a lot of fun. Macey was right about the 'boring' thing. Cammie fell asleep almost immediately when we got on the jet. I'm glad Macey's friends with Cammie though, because otherwise I wouldn't have trusted her opinion.

We all decided to play Uno for the first hour of our ride. Grant and Bex kept hitting each other for fun, while Liz and Jonas worked on some crazy strategies.

When we finally decided that our game was over, we all decided to take our time cleaning up the mess we made. Cammie was asleep in the seat next to mine so I left her there for a minute while I helped clean up. Now why was there a mess? Let's just say the girls and Grant didn't end the game on the same page. It involved some wrestling and level 56 self defense. When I looked back at Cammie, she started moving in her sleep. It seemed almost as if she were struggling with something. No else seemed to notice so I stopped cleaning and sat beside her. I put my arm around her and hoped that she would tell me what she was dreaming about once she woke up.

**Grant's POV**

"Come on! It was a joke! You didn't think that I actually meant it right _Rebecca_?" _Punch_, right in the face.

"Haven't you ever been told to be respectful to girls Grant?" Bex paused, carefully choosing her next words. You NEVER tell them that they're weaker than you!" I could see Bex smiling at me in a way I didn't want to be smiled upon. I knew she was trying to be playful but when Bex tries to be playful, 'playing' is fighting.

"Does this mean you want to arm wrestle with me?" I said. I didn't know any 'girl hints' and thought that maybe this could be one. Apparently I was wrong because I could hear Zach and Jonas try to hold in a laugh. Both Macey and Liz gave me a Oh-now-you've-done-it-for-sure-Grant-and-if-she-di dn't-like-you, you-would-be-flying-downwards-now look. I turned to see Bex and she was doing her best to stay calm.

Finally she said "Macey, how much turbulence can your jet hold?"

Macey smiled, taking 3 steps before answering. She replied "Enough for three 450 pound sumo wrestlers to fight as violently as they can." And that was all it took before Bex had me in a choking position. Our infamous fight or love relationship has heated up once again.

**Cammie's POV**

_"Let go of me!" I yelled as a knife scraped the bottom of my chin. Blood dripped to the side of my head. I knew I would be fully unconscious within 2 minutes so I had to make the best of it. With a broken leg, there was nothing I could really do but make sure I end up in the right hands. _

_"Zach! Bex! Someone help!" I yelled desperately. No one responded back so I yelled again. "Macey! Grant! Liz! Jonas! Someone!" It was pitch black so I couldn't see anything. I saw someone running towards me but by then I couldn't determine who it was because I became completely unconscious._

I woke up to Zach's arms wrapped around me as if keeping me safe from my dream. At first I was a bit confused as to why I was in a jet with Zach but then reality caught up with me and I remembered. _I'm going to Paris with Zach and the gang._ I tried to get up but his grip tightened around me. Luckily I looked up just in time to see Bex and Grant do one of their 'fights'. Grant threw Bex across the open space. _THUMP _she went causing the plane to lean over a little. It startled me so I grabbed Zachs hand waiting for the plane to drop.

"We're not going to fall." he said as he turned around to face me. He flashed me his usual I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

"Then why are you gripping me so tightly?" I asked him, feeling a smile slowly creeping up my face.

"Because you thought we were going to fall." He paused before whispering "Besides, you _like_ it when I hold on to you."

His words caused me to blush. "Zach..." I couldn't finish because he decided to kiss me right then and there. He kept with his 'comforting' act as if something bad had happened. Before I could ask him about it, I heard a camera with the flash right in my face.

"About time you woke up sleepy head." I looked to see Macey smiling with the camera in her right hand.

"You're going full out tourist on this trip aren't you?" I asked her. Everyone laughed including Macey.

"Yep"

"Oh joy..." I said while Zach smiled at me.

"Oh you don't sound very happy Miss Cammie, let me fix that for you." Zach leaned in

"Oh I'm happy alright! No need to fix anything." I said quickly but I was a little too late. Zach snatched another kiss for the camera. I couldn't resist so I went along with it.

Even though Zach told me moments before "You're going to tell me about that dream at some point." in a voice so quiet I could have sworn an angel whispered it to me from above.

* * *

**Authors Note**

* * *

As I said at the end of "The Week Before The Break", this story is going to be a lot more different. There will be much more suspense, action and our favourite romantic moments but for now I'm going to take it slow and slowly build to that point. This story is going to be MUCH LONGER than "The Week Before The Break" (2 weeks in Paris, 1 week in Nebraska) and honestly... I have no idea what's going to happen except that there WILL be a black out at some point. So give me some ideas and don't forget to tell me if I'm lacking in detail or something.

I haven't written in a while so I am a bit out of character. (Just need to read some of the books to back into character)

Other than that (for the most part) I'm back for the SUMMER (YAY!) though I can't promise I'll update everyday. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Macey's POV**

"Okay... Guys get room 389 and girls get room 390." I said as everyone was getting their stuff out of the car. I knew room 390 had a bigger washroom space so I claimed it for the girls before anyone could object. "The living rooms connect so we can have a movie marathon or something if you guys want."

As soon as everyone had checked in and settled in for the night, I lay in bed wondering who was my mystery guy and how I'm going to know it's him. _Did the guys_ _think I was joking and didn't actually do anything or did they actually take me seriously? Was a getting a spy guy or are they taking this as a joke and bringing in a normal guy?_ No they wouldn't do the last one, I thought. It has to be a spy guy because this is a vacation not a lets-pretend-to-be-normal mission.

Ugh. Why does my life revolve around guy problems?

**Grant's POV**

"Okay so I already reserved a spot for you here at the hotel. Tonight come and check in so in the morning, you're here." I said to my buddy. He didn't know that the guys and I were basically setting him up. He just knew that we were on vacation and as far as he was concerned, no girls were involved in this.

"You sure you aren't going to regret inviting me? I mean I heard French chicks aren't very nice when it comes to guys. (A/N: Not trying to be offensive, I just needed to show this person's personality) I mean being the wonderful person I am, they're gonna be all over me. You sure it's still okay?"

"That was during the first World War and no you're not all that,"

"Hey!"

"But, I'm sure you're not going to be all over the girls once you meet you're soul mate. "

"You're making it seem as if if you know what you're talking about. "

"That's because I have a girl-"

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Yeah... Goode has one too."

"No way! Zach in love is something I've got to see... Does Jonas have a girlfriend too?"

"Yeah, nerd love suits him."

"Man I really wish I didn't have detention the week you guys left for the exchange... I feel so left out now."

"That's why you have to come on this vacation. We're sercretly setting you up with-"

"With who?"

"Shoot! I wasn't suppose to say that!"

"With who Grant?"

"I can't say who but promise me one thing."

"Okay, anything."

"This girl wants to be valued by her PERSONALITY, not her looks. She's Zach's, Jonas, and my girlfriend's best friend so if you don't want her for her, make any excuse to leave early and leave. If you don't want her, don't play with her because she's also mine, Jonas, and Zach's friend too."

"Jeez, I never knew I'd get a serious lecture from a guy who actually knows what he's talking about for once. This girl obviously thinks highly of herself so I'll give it a try. I swear If we end up hating eachother or something I'll leave. I can promise you that much."

"Thanks man."

"No problem. I'll be there soon, before you know it!"

"Okay, just don't wake up the girls when you come in. They're light sleepers and probably rigged each others beds or something."

"Can't wait to get there! I'm getting more excited every minute. See yeah later!"

"Bye!"

I sigh. Luckily Zach and the others are asleep. If they weren't they would find out that our friend has learned some pretty good interriogation techniques for finding out stuff he wants to know. Unfortuntely we haven't seen him since the exchange which seems like it's been a really long time ago. He switches to a different "boarding school" in España (Spain) due to the whole Circle crisis. I believe it's called the Andover Institute, A guy AND girl school. Their cover is the same as Gallagher's so he's been enjoying life as a rich kid ever since. It's not fair that he was the only to go since he missed Gallagher's exchange. Oh well, I have Bex.

Us guys knew Macey was the perfect match for him ever since we met her back when Zach started teasing Cammie. Judging by the way our friend didn't mention his non-existent girlfriend, he wasn't objecting to the idea of getting one.

Everyone thinks that girls setting up their guy friends with their best friends is something to see.

Tuns out it nothing compared to guys setting up their buddies with their girlfriends best friend.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

short chapter today, sorry for not updating! I'm not into it as much as I was before so I will continue this story but this story won't really be my main priority. I just need to think of exactly what I want for this story because this whole _write-as-I-get-the-ideas_ thing isn't really working out for me.

In the mean time I WILL post another story involving the whole series (Don't worry, I know what I want for this)

Basically, It's going to be Cammie and Zach's wedding. Everyone at the wedding reception will remember various points in the series and how their differences brought them together. It WILL tie in stuff they might have known at the time but Cammie didn't figure out herself until later. I KNOW there's a story similar to this idea somewhere on here (probably were this idea came from) but I'm going to try to make mine different and as close to real storyline as possible (because unfortunently I'm NOT Ally Carter) I have somewhat name for it already so keep you're eyes peeled for it! (Not literally!)


End file.
